ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider Zetton
Spider Zetton is a variant of Hyper Zetton with spider-like legs that debuted as the first Kaiju from Ultraman One (Series). An evolved version named Gigantic Robotic Spider Zetton was based on Giganto Zetton, which appeared later in the series. Like Hyper Zetton Deathscythe, Spider Zetton appeared to be a weaker variant of the original Hyper Zetton. History Ultraman One Spider Zetton was an experimental weapon created by Belial, with the data pertaining to Hyper Zetton and through the minus energies from the Land of Darkness. While Xena and One was distracted by the Darklops, Spider Zetton traveled to Earth. Immediately causing undesirable destruction, Spider Zetton was a threat never-encountered by the Japan defensive force and with One Darkness (Kato Mosa) secret cooperation, the Kaiju easily downed their jets and the members stared in despair. Spider Zetton unleashed its Spiderlings and attacked One Otari; for his heroic acts of attacking itself and rescuing the victims. The young man was almost killed after involving in an accident, the Spiderlings was dissolved with energy arrows that came from space. It was Ultraman One who saved Otari after feeling impressed with his courage. Delivering a powerful flaming kick before landing on Earth, and Spider Zetton was struck back but the Kaiju quickly blasted One with dark fireballs. Receiving motivation and having taken Otari as his human host, the Ultra immediately engaged battle with Spider Zetton, who was no match for his expertise skills. Spider Zetton eventually sees an opening and fatally wounding the Ultra following a short assault. Having defeated the Darklops, Xena arrived and temporarily stunned Spider Zetton with his blade and his ranged attacks. Restoring the energy of his childhood friend, both Ultra teamed up against Spider Zetton and finally weakened the Kaiju severely. Resuming standing position and unleashed its Zettonic Beam, the Ultras overpowered the attack with their respective finisher beams and finally killed Spider Zetton. Spider Zetton reappeared on the planet in the fifth episode as "Gigantic Robotic Spider Zetton". Initially overpowering the Ultras thanks to its empowered height and strength while causing devastating destruction, One joined forces with the returning Xena and Giga, and Ultraman Reuz from another universe and ending the monstrosity's life. Before Belial descended on Earth near the finale, a resurrected Gigantic Robotic Spider Zetton alongside Hell-Death become the dark Ultra's trump card of terminating the Ultras and the Zetton returning to Earth first. The Kaiju was finally obliterated when the Ultras, combining their forces with the now defected One Darkness, now Ultraman Kato. Another Spider Zetton reappeared as one of the Zetton variants that become part of the Virus Army, the sub-Zetton Army engaged battle with Ultra Brothers; Seven, Zoffy, Ultraman, Ace and Jack before all of them was destroyed with their experience in the past. Data - Giganto Robotic= Giganto Spider Robotic Zetton Simply known as Spider Zetton Evolved, an empowered and unsized version, and even enhanced with cybernetic parts. :;Powers and Weapons *'Original Powers': Spider Zetton Evolved retains its original abilities, but they are times more powerful. *'Towering Size': With its upper limit size, Spider Zetton Evolved could easily overpower an Ultra. **'Strength': Having cybernetic parts, Spider Zetton Evolved is stronger than its original version. *'Fanger Tentacles': From the legs, Spider Zetton Evolved releases tentacles and capturing the target which combines his Fanger Legs and Webbing Release into a stronger ability. *'Minus Beam': Spider Zetton Evolved becomes engulfed with a darkness aura, and releases a purple beam which destroys anything in the path. *'Lightning Explosion': Evolution of its Dark Flaming Balls, explosive lightning balls can be launched to electrocute foes and causing explosive damage. - }} Trivia *Image by Cdr. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zetton Variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Robots Category:First Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju